1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a full color three dimensional projector, and more particularly, to a full color three dimensional projector from which a full color image having polarity can be obtained by a single projector.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently, a three dimensional projector has been practically utilized for obtaining a three dimensional image by overlapping projecting polarized images to the human eyes. One approach has two projectors or display systems, where one projector provides a right eye display and the other a left eye display on a screen. Each display has its own polarization, for instance, "P" and "S", respectively, by means of a polarization plate provided in the projectors.
Each of the polarized images projected from the projectors are formed so as to provide optimized images through image alignment and/or image focusing on a screen. The polarized images are perceived by the eyes through polarized glasses for three dimensional viewing.
FIG. 1 is a schematic view for explaining the method for accomplishing three dimensional images in such a conventional three dimensional projector.
In the three dimensional projector illustrated in FIG. 1, a first projector 10 and a second projector 12 having respective polarization plates are provided and a screen 14 for displaying projected images from the first and second projectors 10 and 12 is installed.
In this case, two projectors are required to accomplish three dimensional image display and two light sources are needed. Accordingly, heat loss in the light sources is induced to deteriorate light efficiency. Moreover, since the three dimensional image is obtained by using a multitude of projectors and by carrying out image alignment and image focusing, the size of the projectors is large and control of each element is very difficult.